


Lost in the Dark

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Being Lost, Episode: s01e01 Rising, Gen, Late at Night, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first night on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John lay on his bed, eyes wide open, and stared at the dark ceiling. He couldn't hear anyone else talking, or the soft chatter of radios. He couldn't hear the waves he knew were close by. He couldn't even hear the slight whir of an airflow system that would prove they were in a habitable place.

All he could hear were his own thoughts, too loud in his mind as they hadn't been in so long. There was a time when memories would keep him up all night, but he thought he had gotten past that. Apparently traveling to a different galaxy to face quite likely death was enough to poke holes in his mental barriers. John rolled over, but the rustle of his sheets was even louder in his ears.

He just couldn't sleep like this, lost in the dark a billion miles from Earth.


End file.
